Problems
by ZivaZiDavid
Summary: the sequel to Just A Little Magic


Problems

"Mom just clam down." Alex said trying to clam her mother.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you're pregnant?" Theresa asked her daughter.

"Yes, i took a test as you can see. And i have morning sickness, also, i used magic to see inside my womb. I'm sure i'm pregnant." Alex said with a sigh.

"Oh, honey. How will we tell your father and brothers?" Theresa said holding her daughter.

"I don't know, i'm scared. I have a life in me. This is huge mom! What am i going to do?" Alex started crying.

"Easy. Just breath. Now i'm going to ask you something. Do you want an abortion? It's not too late." Theresa said.

"MOM! How could you even bring that up? I know i'm heartless at times but i could never kill a child. This can just be my child. If you don't want to tell Dad, Justin and Max, then don't but i'm keeping this baby!" Alex said jumping out of her mother's arms.

"Alex i was just throwing stuff out there." Theresa tried to clam Alex.

"No! You know what! I'm gone! You wanna explain to the rest of the family why i left then do it. But i'm leaving. Forever! Bye!" Alex said then mumbled a few words and disappeared.

"Alex!" Theresa said as Alex poofed away.

Alex had poofed her and her stuff to a small house she made out side of New York. She magically built the house and moved her stuff into it. She sat down on her couch in her new living room and placed he hand in her still flat stomach.

"No one will hurt you, my baby. I promise i will care and protect you, forever." Alex said to her unborn child.

Mean while back with Theresa.

Theresa paced up and down Alex's empty bedroom. She couldn't believe Alex just left like that. She knew she shouldn't have brought up the abortion thing. It was a dumb idea. She smacked herself in the head and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Jerry, we need to talk." Theresa said coming down from Alex's empty room.

"What's wrong? What did Alex do?" Jerry said knowing the look on Theresa'a face.

"It more like: 'what did Alex and I do?'" Theresa said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Jerry said confused.

"Alex and I did something bad...and it had a very bad outcome." Theresa said not being able to look Jerry in the face.

"Theresa! What did you and Alex do?" Her husband put his has on her shoulders and shook her.

"Alex and I had sex. She magically made me have a cock. And we had sex and i came in her and i got her pregnant. Then when i brought up an abortion she got mad and left. Jerry i don't know where she went! I'm worried!" Theresa was crying by now. Jerry grabbed his wife and held her while she sobbed.

"Clam down. We'll fine her. It's not you're fault. Alex knows better than to use magic like that. Just clam down." Jerry tried to clam Theresa.

Back with Alex.

Alex was hunched over the toilet throwing up.

"Gosh! One moment you say you're hungry and the next you saying you wanna throw it all back up! Make up your damn mind child!" Alex spoke as she got up from the toilet.

"You know, it can't hear you yet." Said a male voice from behind her.

Alex turned around and saw it was Justin. "Justin? What are you doing here and how do you know?" Alex said with confusion.

"I over heard mom and dad talking. Mom told dad what you two did. I use a spell to find you. Don't worry, no one knows i'm here. Not even Max." Justin explained.

"Justin, i'm scared. Mom wanted me to have an abortion! I can't kill a life! I mean yes i make life suck for you and Max but i could never kill a life." Alex said as she began to cry.

"Alex, don't cry. Come here." Justin walked over to Alex and held her in his arms as she cried for a long while. "Come on, lets sit down and talk." Justin suggested.

"Ok. Justin, i don't know if i can do this alone. I need help but i don't want mom and dad's help. Justin, will you help me?" Alex asked.

"Of course i'll help you. Anything you need i'm here. I love you Alex." Justin let those three words slip out of his mouth before he had a chance to think twice.

"You love me?" Alex asked in shock. Alex did love her brother Justin but not in the brother/sister type way. She really loved Justin. The thing with her mom was just a one time thing. But she wanted to be with Justin forever.

"Alex, i...i..." Justin didn't get out another word before Alex's lips were on his.

Alex pulled away and looked into Justin's beautiful eyes. "Justin, I love you too. I've always loved you. The thing with mom was a one time deal. I don't love her the way i love you." Alex had tears in her eyes again.

"Alex please don't cry...you've cried enough. I don't care about what you did with mom, but if she tries to hurt you or our baby, i will hurt or kill her!" Justin said.

"Justin, you said 'our baby'. Do you really mean that? Would you be willing to help me rise this child as if it were your own?" Alex asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Of course! I will love and provide for it like if it was my own because i love it's mother so much. I will love it when it gets here." Justin placed his hand on Alex's flat stomach. Then Justin kneeled down in front of her, picked up her shirt and kissed her flat stomach where a baby was growing.

"Get up from there and give ME a kiss." Alex said laughing. Justin stood up strait and kissed Alex. This time more passionately. When they pulled away for air they both just looked at each other before Alex started to look a little sick. Alex bolted from the living room to the bathroom and threw up everything in her stomach. Justin followed behind her to hold her hair and rub soothing circles on her back.

Back with Theresa and Jerry.

"Where do we even start looking?" Theresa asked Jerry.

"You won't start looking any where!" Justin said from behind them.

"Justin? What do you know?" Jerry asked his oldest son.

"I know the whole story about you an Alex, Mom. And i know you wanted her to have an abortion. It's her child!" Justin said in anger.

"Justin! I suggested it! Alex is in no way ready for a child!" Theresa said to her son.

"Theresa! Stop! I'm in perfect shape to raise a child!" Alex said coming out from behind her brother.

"Alex? Where in the damn world did you poof off to? I was worried." Theresa tried to step forward to hug Alex but Justin put a barrier spell around himself and Alex.

"You will not touch her!" Justin said.

"Justin! You know this isn't right!" Jerry said to Justin.

"Fuck you! I love her! If you can't take her wanting this baby and me loving her and the baby, we will disappear forever! I mean it! You will not hurt MY FAMILY!" Justin yelled.

Alex grabbed ahold of Justin's arm and cuddled close to him. Theresa looked at Alex's stomach and saw it had grown.

"What the fuck?" Theresa said pointing to Alex's now small baby bump.

"I use magic to speed it ahead a few months so you can't kill it!" Alex said placing her hand on the small bump. "I'm now 4 month's pregnant."

Justin placed his hand over Alex's and kissed her.

"Justin! How could you do this to family?" Jerry asked.

"No, Jerry! How could you do this to Alex! And the life growing inside her! You guys are heartless! Alex and I are leaving! Bye!" Justin poofed them out of the house and back to the house Alex magically build. Justin waved his wand and his stuff appeared in the house.

"Justin, can we really do this?" Alex asked placing her hand over her small bump. Justin walked over to her and kiss her then kneeled down and kissed the small bump.

"We can do this. All three of us." Justin said. "Now come on. I made us an appointment to see a doctor."

"Thank you." Alex placed her head on Justin's shoulder as her teleported to the doctor's office.

"Hello, Mr. & Mrs. Russo?" The doctor asked.

"That's us." Justin said getting up. He helped Alex to her feet and walked into a small room.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Silver. Now how are we doing to day Mrs. Russo?" Dr. Silver asked.

"Just a little tried and some morning sickness." Alex answered.

"I see. Well the morning sickness should go away seeing that you are in your forth month. Now lets have a look inside shall we?" Dr. Sliver asked Alex to unbutton her pants and pull up her shirt. She squirted some gel on her stomach.

"Let's see. Loom right there...that's your baby." The doctor said moving the wand over Alex's small bump. "Oh what do we have here?"

"What? Is something wrong?" Alex said squeezing Justin's hand.

"Nothing is wrong but i see two more heart beats. Mr. & Mrs. Russo, you are having triplets!" The doctor said.

"WHAT?!" Both Justin and Alex said together.

"Yup, three babies. See there's one, two, three." The doctor said pointing at the screen. "Which means, your going to get very big very soon, Mrs. Russo. My advise, lots of bed rest. With your small body, it's unpredictable to know if you'll be able to go full term."

"What does that mean?" Alex asked.

"Because you're 16, you have a better chance to miscarry or deliver early. That is why i want to see you every two weeks or every week. Just to make sure everything is ok. The doctor said handing Alex a towel to clean herself.

"Ok, i'll make sure i come." Alex said trying ti stay strong.

As soon as the teleported back home Alex broke down and started to cry.

"Easy Alex. Clam down. I'll do everything to make sure those babies live. I don't care if we were having three or ten kids! I will stay here and be with you! I will live you forever." Justin said.

"How did you know what i was thinking?" Alex asked.

"Cause i could see it in your face. Now you need to eat then you need sleep. Lets go feed those children." Justin kissed Alex and placed his hand on her belly.

{Let me know what you think. Should I write more? I'll make you a deal...if i get 20 reviews...i'll post another one...promise!}


End file.
